Music Box
by Kage Blade
Summary: Another high school fanfic. Hiei is a mute boy and new student that thinks he's the only one who suffers 'this' type of pain. Until he gets adopted by his teacher and learns of all the other kids pasts and histories. HieiKurama
1. Silence

I don't own YYH or the Japanese Warlords.. otherwise.. I would be very rich --' which I'm not TT...

Italics are Hiei's thoughts

"..." are quotes

uh... --'' I feel like I forgot something... o rite please review and please don't be mean TT I'm very sensitive to insults ... just kidding. Please ignore the spelling mistakes and any other mistakes please... please..please TT

Ano... ... there's going to be Yaoi... nothing that will change how the characters normally act .. i hope --''... Sorry if its bad TT..

* * *

"Oh my,"

"Such a violent boy. What's he doing in our school?" A couple of gossipers whispered to each other.

"I heard he only got in because he's a good artist,"

"How could he be an artist? He's practically a worm compared to the others,"

"Quiet or he'll hear,"

_Aristocrats_

"Hmph, with his temper, he'll be out of here soon,"

"The sooner the better otherwise our school will be looked down upon,"

"That would be horrible, just because of this insolent brat,"

_I hate them_

"I'll go speak with the head-master. He'll know how to force someone of that status out of our school,"

"Did he say something?"

"Probably commoner words. He can't even afford a uniform,"

"Just because Matsumoto-sensei took pity on him, doesn't mean we should have to suffer his mistake,"

"Poor boy had his voice box taken out by some low life and we have to suffer because of it,"

"His fault, wandering around at night,"

_Shut up_

"He's the reason our family has to donate more money. Hmph, the boy is taking our school for granted. Thinking our school is some charity,"

_Shut up_

"What's going on here?"

"Jaganshi-san punched Sanryuu-san," A student replied pointing at the mute boy. Despite the many bruises and blood running down his temple, the sensei growled and pulled roughly on the already injured boy's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

_Bastard, don't touch me._

Hiei pulled his hand back quickly avoiding anymore human contact. The red eyed teen left the school without turning back.

* * *

"Jaganshi Hiei? Here is your schedule. Wait outside your homeroom class. Your academic classes are all taken inside your homeroom. Any elective classes are in the southern building. Anything else that you are confused about, please ask your homeroom teacher," The woman at the front desk explained without looking up from her computer screen. Hiei left the room silently, glaring at everyone within a 10 feet of the glaring teen.

"See, this is short. I'm not short, you're just a tallape," A hand hit Hiei's back in a friendly matter.

_Don't touch me, you fools._

Hiei wrenched glowering at the grinning fool who had touched him.

"What's your name, little guy?"

_Fools, go away._

"Oi, Urameshi asked you a question," The tall oaf growled. Hiei simply glared before turning to walk away.

"Yusuke, you're going to be late again," A soft voice called out. Hiei turned his head slightly towards the voice.

"Oh come on Kurama. We're always late, not like the old goat can do anything about it," The boy named Urameshi Yusuke snorted. "Besides, I'm asking this runt a question."

"Who?" The taller boy, identified as Kurama, questioned. Yusuke turned his head.

"Where'd that kid go?" Yusuke, the school's most frightening student, fumed silently.

"I don't think you should bother him, Yusuke," Kurama, the school's pretty boy, sighed. Yusuke and the tall orange haired oaf stomped away.

"My, my. Someone seems to have caught Urameshi's attention," A brunette murmured.

"Unfortunately," Kurama shook his head. "Is it that interesting, Koenma?"

"Of course, another person gets to be beat down by Yusuke," Koenma, the school prince, grinned.

"I'll be seeing you," Kurama bowed then turned away.

"Right," Koenma replied with a wave and left.

* * *

Hiei made a sharp turn, avoiding all the other students.

_Everyone here is a stupid fool with nothing better than to talk to other fools like themselves._

Instead of listening to the woman at the front desk's directions. He entered the room and sat down in the back room in the corner of the room.

"Jaganshi-san?"

Hiei looked up with a alarmed glint in his eyes.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Asakura Jiroh," The teacher had black hair and extremely bored brown eyes, typical Japanese teacher.

Hiei continued to stare without much interest.

"Ok," He muttered. "I don't care if you're quiet or whatever. As long as you pass, no one even needs to know that you're in this school. Understand me?"

_At least this teacher doesn't lie._

Hiei turned his head away and stared at the now filling room. No one had noticed him yet, a good thing. A pair of emerald eyes caught his eye at the entrance of the door but then vanished as it came.

"Alright class," Asakura-sensei shouted over the rumor driven class. "Does anyone know of the samurai named Oda Nobunaga? Because, if you don't. You're rather pathetic."

_This was going to be easier than I thought._

Hiei hid a smirk by leaning down on his paper to write down some simple notes.

"Put your books away, we're having a test," Asakura-sensei announced covering a yawn soon afterwards. A paper was placed on his desk by another student who still hadn't noticed his presence.

_1. What was Sanada Masayuki's son's name? Yukimura Sanada_

_2. Who betrayed Oda Nobunaga? Akechi Mitsuhide, nickname Hyuga no Kami._

_3. Which clan was known for having their sons die at an early age? the Mori clan._

The test lasted a few more minutes with much scratching, scribbling, erasing, muttering, and shuffling of papers.

_Pathetic fools._

"Time's up! Hand them in or fail.. not like you haven't anyways," Asakura-sensei snorted.


	2. Father

No owns (as usual).. just a thing. Um, there's no romance between Asakura-sensei and Hiei. They're going to have a relationship that starts in this chapter but not in that way ;;; no worries, I'm confusing myself too --;;

Ano.. I'm not good at details and such.. and my vocab sucks.. a lot TT... so I'm sorry TT...

_Hiei's thoughts are in Italics_

"..." Quotes

* * *

"Nice job, Jaganshi-san," Asakura-sensei gave a curt nod. "Rare that anyone in this class knows anything."

_That's because your class is made of fools, oafs, and oni._

"So tell me, what's with the whole silent thing?" Asakura-sensei questioned. "Students ALWAYS leave class for lunch. So what's with you staying here?"

_I don't want anyone to see me._

"Are you unable to speak?" Hiei looked away. "So I'm right. Did you get surgery to get it removed?Or was it an accident? Nod once if it was surgery, two if it was an accident."

_Not surgery. Sure as hell wasn't an accident._

"Neither?" Asakura-sensei raised a brow. ".. Write an essay about how you lose your voice. I expect it done by tomorrow. 1000 words, a story with a good plot, climax, and ending."

_It's not a story!_

"I'm not one of those lying teachers that pretend to worry about the students. To be honest, I don't care about the students at all," Asakura-sensei replied.

"Asakura-sensei?" Hiei's head snapped towards the source of the voice.

"Minamino-san," Asakura-sensei greeted.

_It's the kitsune again._

"Asakura-sensei, I was wondering if you could lend me some of your notes from yesterday," Kurama asked.

"Sure," Asakura-sensei nodded walking towards his desk. Kurama blinked when he saw Hiei sit down in the far back.

"Isn't it hard to see from back there?" Kurama questioned. Hiei glared darkly at the emerald eyed teen. "Why don't y-"

"Here are your papers, Minamino-san," Asakura-sensei interrupted.

"Arigatou, sensei,"

"Come back anytime," Asakura-sensei replied. "You'll be late if you don't hurry. If you're late, its not my fault."

"Hai," Kurama bowed politely to Asakura-sensei then Hiei.

"By the way, Jaganshi-san. I need your Emergency form," Asakura-sensei snapped his fingers suddenly. Hiei's eyebrows gathered.

_Emergencyform?_

"You know, phone number. Parents name and occupation. Your address. Siblings, the works," Asakura-sensei replied. "You should have gotten one when Miroichi-san gave you, your schedule."

Hiei dug through his backpack and pulled out a sheet. Asakura-sensei expected it to be given, hand delivered to him, but Hiei wasn't a servant of anyone.

"You don't have the phone number, parents' name, parents' occupation.. hell.. you don't even have an address filled out," Asakura-sensei grumbled. "Hurry up, fill it out."

_I don't have a home. And your stupidity isn't an excuse to not realize that I don't have any of those things._

Asakura-sensei snatched the paper away.

"I have to get a word in with the head on this. It's not right for a student to live on the streets,"

_I thought you didn't worry about students. Hypocrite._

Gradually the seats began to fill and the noise level rose. Asakura-sensei slammed the ruler, he held, onto the desk.

"Class! You two, in the back, stop making out!"

* * *

"Principa-"

"That's my conclusion,"

"But its my house,"

"As of today, its not,"

"You have got to be joking,"

"Jaganshi-san, sign this form,"

_To be adopted by this pathetic excuse for an adult._

Hiei stamped the wooden block on the paper because the principal had given him a look that was fiercer than any other he had seen.

"Gin, sign the paper,"

"I refuse,"

"Gin, sign the paper," The principal repeated.

"No,"

"Sign the paper or your pay-check is reduced by two thirds and you'll be fired,"

"You wouldn't dare,"

"You're fi-"

"Fine, you old goat," Asakura-sensei hissed and pulled the wooden block out of his pocket and smashed it against the paper.

"Jaganshi-san, as of today, you are Gin's son," The principal started but the stopped to see Asakura-sensei copying his movements and gestures.

"Jaganshi-san, as of today, you are Gin's son,"

"Gin," The principal hissed.

"Fine," Asakura-sensei snorted.

"As you can tell, Asakura Jiroh isn't his real name. His real name is Shuuhei Gin. But please refer to him as Asakura-sensei,"

_That name sounds familiar.._

"Don't blame me if he doesn't like my house,"

* * *

Shuuhei Gin's 'house' was a huge old traditional style mansion that was built into a rather tall hill. The usual agari-kamachi (the place where you take off your shoes) was larger than needed since very few shoes were placed there. Gin pulled open the shoji and waited for the red-eyed teen to enter. Hiei removed his shoes.

_What a traditionalist._

"There's only 6 people living with me. My cook, the butler, two kids are currently in elementary, and two of my old friends. There will be maids that will come by and clean the house when we leave for school. If you want food, write down what you want and hand it to the cook. I'll introduce you to them tomorrow. Any questions, leave it on my door. I'm going to do work,"

_Fool, which one is my room_

"Hiei-san," The butler called. Hiei turned his head towards the surprisingly young man. "Shall I show you your room and a tour of the house?"

"Rules..rules..rules," Gin grumbled walking down the stairs. "Oi, Jaganshi-san. No girls in the house."

_What?_

"I. Hate. Girls. Don't bring them here," Gin snapped. "If you leave the house, leave a note and return by 12. Your homework is to be completed everyday before leaving. I'll give your allowance on Mondays."

_Why would I bring a stupid female in here. It's not my house._

"Hiei-san?" The butler repeated. Hiei looked up. "Shall I show you your room and a tour of the house?"

"Hattori, I need you here for a minute. Get Saizo to show Jaganshi-san around," Gin replied.

"Hai," Hattori, the butler nodded. He seemed rather young to be a butler. Ice blue eyes and neatly combed back black hair. "Saizo-san. Take Hiei-san on a tour and show him his room."

"Sure," Saizo grinned. He had clear blue-green eyes and bleached blonde hair. "Ohayo, Hiei-san. I'm Saizo-kun. I'm the cook."

_Why the hell is everyone so damn young around here? Asakura can't possibly be older than 30. The butler and cook are probably 18._

"Mou, Gin-san is always taking in strays," Saizo pouted. "Soon, you'll be the favorite and I'll be left all alone."

_Strays?_

"Don't you know?" Saizo asked curiously judging by the confused look on the mute's face.. "Gin-san built up a small foundation that adopts kids like us."

_What the hell... does he have issues? Who would adopt kids?_

"He acts like he doesn't want to adopt us but he does anyways. He's a really nice guy, kind of distant though," Saizo nodded while speaking.

_Don't you guys go to school or somthing?_

"Are you asking about school?" Saizo questioned. "We get home schooled by a friend of Gin-sans."

_That friend that's living here?_

"This is your room. It's not that big but it should suit to your needs," Saizo smiled. Hiei slid open the shoji stepping onto the tatami mats. It was a rather simple room, a futon in the far left corner. A low wooden table, that looked like it was polished daily with six zabutons (sitting cushions) around it. A shelf with an ancient looking tea set, next to it was a old samurai sword held up by two hooks. Even further down, there was a glass box with old samurai armor inside. "Gin-san had the room prepared yesterday when he figured out that you didn't have a place to stay."

_What is he doing? Stalking me or something!_

"Your text books are in the library, which I'll show you next. Gin-san says he'll bring you shopping for some clothes on the weekend, if you'd like that is. I'll go prepare some food for you. Want anything in particular?"

Hiei shook his head.

"Do you eat a lot?"

Hiei shook his head again.

"I'll make you kaiseki ryori, you know what that is right?" Saizo questioned. Hiei shook his head for the third time. "What? You don't know?"

_How would I know what a kaiseki ryori is._

"Its a Kyoto style cuisine. I'm best at it," Saizo bragged proudly. "Oh, this is the library. It's got a lot of history books. Most of them are journals from ancient samurai. But there are some about Chinese, Korean, American, British, French, and German histories."

"Saizo-san, are you finished?" Hattori questioned carrying a stack of books closing the door behind him.

"Wah, Hattori. What's wrong? Gin-san needs help?" Saizo questioned.

"He wants Hiei-san to get some rest," Hattori answered in a flat voice.

"Hm, eating this late then going to bed makes you digest slowly," Saizo pondered.

"Gin-san needs help on some research he's conducting," Hattori continued.

_Research?_

"You remember where your room is right?" Saizo questioned. Hiei nodded and turned the other way. "Ano.. your room is that way."

_Damn rich brats, always need a huge house._

Hiei stomped off in the other direction.

"It has your name on the shoji. So you can't miss it," Hattori added. "Gin-san needs the old newspaper articles since 10 (Hiei, Yusuke are 16. Kurama, Kuwabara are 17) years ago."

_10 years ago. What is that fool doing?_

"Oyasumi, Hiei-san," Saizo waved. Hattori got a new stack of books and open the door leading into Gin's office.

"Gin-san, I got the book of events from 1995," Hattori announced.

"Leave them here, I need to find a certain event between last year and 10 years ago," Gin grumbled. He typed into the computer again.

"Whatcha looking for?" A red head with clear blue eyes questioned (1).

"Jin, that boy. Jaganshi-san, he lost his voice between the last year and 10 years ago. I can't remember when it happened but the case sounds familiar," Gin answered.

"Want me to fetch Touya?" Jin questioned flipping through the books.

"No, I ne-"

"Gin-san, I found it," Hattori announced. "Year 1994, March 2nd."

* * *

_A foundation? What kind of foundation is it? _Hiei glowered at the ceiling of his room. _Why would some rich guy be a teacher in that run down school and have a foundation to adopt teens? Is he some crazy man who adopts teens?_

Hiei turned on his side staring at the samurai sword hanging across the room. He pushed himself off the futon and opened the door, heading towards the library. The waxed floor groaned with each step. The library was much larger than he imagined. Over thousands of history books, journals, newspapers, and books. Many of them seemed ancient but kept in close to perfect condition. Everything was kept in alphabetical order.

_Journals? These are pretty new._

Hiei pulled off a few journals from the shelf and took the first one on the pile.

Dear Journal,

I'm bored. I can't say anything else. This assignment sucks, I'm only doing this because Keiko is making me.

Urameshi Yusuke

_Hn, sounds like a imbecile._

Hiei flipped to the next page. It was covered with scratches, erase marks, spills, and food particles. ( the dashes mean scratches, erase marks, spills, and food particles blocking the words)

Dear Jo---al,

K--ko hit me t--ay. J--t be-a---e I t-ok a look und-- her sk--t. S-e g--s al- b--chy becaus- of it.

U--me-hi Yu-uk-

_Enough of one imbecile._

Hiei began placing the books back one by one when two of them dropped. One of them opened revealing neat handwriting and the pages were kept clean. It smelled faintly of roses.

Dear Journal,

Mother and Father finally got married and went on their honeymoon. It's good to see her smiling again. Asakura-sensei taught about America History. Some of the American against British wars were rather... ackward as in signing a peace treaty the day before the first gun fire is shot.

_Sounds like another suck up._

Hiei skimmed the page, flipping it to the next page.

"Jaganshi-san, you should be sleeping. Not reading about other students' lives," A voice interrupted his reading.

_W-what? I didn't even hear him._

"Good night, Jaganshi-san," Gin replied before replacing the journals back on their respective shelves.

* * *

(1) I know that in the English version of YYH, Jin gots a Irish accent... --' its hard to do a Irish Accent so I'm just using the Japanese voices accent.. which is normal XD... srry TT 


	3. Yusuke

No owns --'... my story sucks TT.. forgive me...

Hiei: Of course your story sucks. I can't speak in your damn fanfic.

Kage: GOMEN TT...

Hiei: Fool, now I can only think that kitsune, that oaf, and moron are fools.

Kage: Sorry about the grammer mistakes TT... I didn't learn grammer and anything like that.. I'M REALLY SORRY! T-T

* * *

"Urameshi, its that shrimp," Kuwabara nudged.

"Shut up, Kuwabara," Yusuke replied. "I have eyes, I can see."

"But usually you can't," Kuwabara snorted. Yusuke walked up to Hiei.

"Hey, what's your name?" Yusuke questioned. Hiei stared at him for a while before turning away towards class. "Oi!"

Hiei continued forward ignoring the loud-mouthed teen.

"OI! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!" Yusuke screamed. Hiei turned his head slightly around and pointed to himself. "YEA YOU!"

_Not him again._

Hiei waved a hand at him, telling him to go away. Hiei turned around again only to have Yusuke's fist meet the back of his head.

"You midget! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Yusuke growled pulling his fist back. The mute boy winced and spun around punching Yusuke directly in the chest. Suddenly two fists made their way into the boys' heads.

"What are you two dimwits doing?" A raspy voice questioned loudly.

"O-Obaa-san!" Yusuke cringed in pain. Genkai, the old pink haired woman, glared at them.

"Dimwit, I tell you to stay outside my classroom and you walk off on your own," Genkai said.

"Che, obaa-san, you can't do much on your own. How old are you now? 90? 100? 200?" Yusuke snorted only to receive another punch in the head. He grasped his head in pain, "How do you hit that high?"

"What class are you from?" Genkai questioned.

"Your class, obaa-san," Yusuke replied in disbelief.

"Not you, dimwit. You," Genkai pointed at Hiei. Hiei made a motion with his hands then pointed at his mouth.

"Eh? H-he's a m-mute!" Yusuke screeched. The boy scratched the back of his head. "Damn.. now I feel bad for hitting him."

"Genkai-san, I'll handle these two miscreants," Iwamoto (he's the evil teacher who hates Yusuke. Not the buck teeth one) interrupted showing up after overhearing other students talking about the two fighting students.

"Forget it, Iwamoto," Genkai waved him off. "I'll handle it myself."

_That fool started it. Why do I have to be punished with him?_

"I insist, Genkai-san," Iwamoto replied with an edge on his voice.

"Oi oi. What's the hold up here?"

"Asakura, I believe this is your student?" Genkai sighed pointing at Hiei. Gin was standing at the corner of the hallway. A hand balancing the book on his head and his other hand covering his yawn.

"Depends, what did he do?" Gin questioned.

"Please, Asakura-san. I wish you would dress appropriately for once. That goes for you too, Urameshi," Iwamoto scowled. Iwamoto glowered at Gin then Yusuke. Gin's dress shirt was partially open and his tie was loose. Yusuke wore his green school uniform while the school dress code was to wear a blue one.

"Can't deprive me of my freedom. Asakura taught me that," Yusuke smirked proudly.

"And if you listened properly for once. You would have heard that the school has permission to bend these laws. But it's astonishing to hear that you listened to some part of my lecture."

"And what? You don't listen to mine?" Genkai growled hitting Yusuke again.

"Damnit obaa-san, stop hitting me," Yusuke whimpered pathetically. Iwamoto turned to Genkai again.

"Please Genkai-san. These two miscrean-"

_Miscreants? Who does that old man think he is?_

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Gin questioned, "I don't see them acting like criminals."

"Urameshi and this.. boy broke the school rule of no fighting,"

"And since when could teachers insult students because the teacher has the same level of stupidity as the student?" Gin questioned.

"Yea!" Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded eagerly grinning then it faded slowly.

"That was an insult, wasn't it?" Kuwabara questioned.

_What geniuses those two are._

"Get over here, Urameshi, Jaganshi," Gin ordered. "Iwamoto, you pig-headed old man, don't insult the students anymore."

"Or what? Run to your mother and tell?" Iwamoto retorted, "You are just as bad as those juveniles who got abandoned by their pare-"

Hiei's fist smashed against Iwamoto's face, breaking his glasses. Yusuke's fist hit the top of Iwamoto's head sending him crashing into the ground.

_So mister rich doesn't have a mother either._

"See, right there? That was a valid reason to hit a teacher,"

"What's the reason?"

"Insulting your family," Genkai smirked, "He deserved the hit a while ago."

"Permission to hit the teacher?" Yusuke questioned.

"Permission granted," Genkai chuckled leaving the scene. Grinning, Yusuke began kicking Iwamoto's stomach.

_One word. Sadomasochist _

"URAMESHI YUSUKE!" Keiko screeched. "What are you doing?"

"Damn Keiko and her bad timing," Yusuke grumbled running off.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko shrieked.

"Jaganshi, Hattori will be here in a few minutes. Wait outside," Gin sighed muttering about respect.

_Dropping formalities so quick?

* * *

_

"Hiei-san, we're home," Hattori announced in his usual dead pan voice. The boy with the gravity defying hair nodded and stepped out of the car.

_An extra pair of shoes..._

"Jaganshi, you're back," Gin greeted from his study. "Come in here for a second."

_This can't be good. He's in a good mood._

Hiei entered the room with extreme caution, only to notice the familiar red head sitting in the chair with Gin leaning over his shoulder.

"This is my sophomore student, Minamino-san," Gin introduced. "He's my best student."

"Hello there," Kurama smiled, his emerald eyes seemed to glow when the light hit them. "Minamino Shuichi, pleasure to meet you."

_The kitsune.._

Hiei's eyes seemed to question,

_What the hell is he doing here?_

"I decided to switch you to the sophomore history class. The head has already agreed to it," Gin smiled.

_What is that bastard planning?_

"Minamino-san agreed to help you catch up with the other students that'll be in your new class," Gin's smile turned into a smirk. "Minamino-san, this is Jaganshi Hiei, my adopted son."

Kurama's eyes widened the slightest.

"Son? Aren't you a bit young to adopt someone his age?"

"Betsuni," Gin replied. "Anyways, I've explained your situation to Minamino-san. I honestly don't care about how you'll react to it and so.. I'll leave you two alone for now."

_You bastard!_

Gin's head popped back into the room.

"Minamino-san, Jaganshi owes me a essay on his life. Help him with that, won't you?"

"Shuuhei-sensei is a rather sadist man isn't he?" Kurama chuckled. "So Jaganshi-san, you're a mute aren't you?"

_He's another moron._

Hiei rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Do you have a question you need to ask me?" Kurama questioned. "You seem like you do."

_The foundation, what's it about.._

"Are you wondering about Shuuhei-sensei's foundation?"

_Is he telepathic or something?_

"Hiei-san! I brought you and Shuichi-san ice cream," Saizo grinned holding a tray with two glass bowls.

_What the hell is that bastard planning?_

Hattori suddenly appeared at the doorway, taking Saizo's ear in his hand and dragged him away.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Hattori muttered.

"Shuuhei-sensei's foundation adopts children that were abandoned by their parents. That's basically it. So shall we continue with your essay?"

_That wasn't a joke... that bastard._

"I'll just read it over when you're finished," Kurama smiled politely.

"Minamino-san, your jacket you left here the other day. I had it dry cleaned," Hattori entered the room and placed the jacket on the chair before leaving.

* * *

Uh... I-I. .I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to attend my friend Lance's wedding. Which led to me having a gender issue since he made me his best man. So I'm not sure if I'm a girl or not anymore...

I'm not sure if I mentioned this but in Japan. The students don't switch classes only the teachers switch. I'm pretty sure it's the same in Taiwan though.


	4. Mother and Father

I don't own... as usual... TT

Hiei: slices Kage Blade up with a sword

Kurama: Oh dear...

Kage's head: No one cares TT

Kage: Um... long italics are past conversations  
The uh... italics in the ( )s are diary passages  
And as usual, the italics are Hiei

* * *

_"Such a useless child," A high voice sighed._

_"He can't do much anyways. You can take him if you'd like, Shigure," Another voice added._

_"Tell me about him first. His past," A low voice demanded._

_"From his records. He has a twin sister, seperated at birth, and his mother's family doesn't accept twins or males. He was put into an orphanage and we were payed to take him in. He doesn't speak or listen to us. He just sits in that little corner of his and stares," The first voice snorted._

_"His name. What is his name?"_

_"Imiko,"_

_"Ah, the Forbidden Child," The lower voice murmured. "I had heard that his grandmother attempted to kill him but his pathetic father had intervened."_

_"Exactly, sent him to a orphanage all the way in Tokyo even though they were from O-"_

"Hey kiddo, wake up," Hiei shot up once the unwelcomed hand touched his shoulder.

_Shuuhei-sensei?_

"Get dressed and meet me in my study when you're done," Gin sighed and left the room. The crimson eyed boy stared at the door for a while before getting up.

"What did your father look like?" Hiei scribbled down words onto the notepad given to him.

"He had black hair but white roots. He was about Shuuhei-sensei's height,buta bit shorter," Touya read. He looked at Gin.

"How did this happen?" Gin questioned to himself quietly.

_What happen?_

Gin muttered to himself while leaving the office. Jin skimmed through the bookshelf before pulling out a high school yearbook.

"Your mother's name was Hina, right?"

_Hina..Hina..._

_("Hina commited suicide last night. All because this brat is going to the orphanage, acting as if she actually needs both children to survive. She has Yukina already so why need Imiko brat,")_

_Hina. Hina. Hina. Hina. That's my mother? I remember her name._

"This is your mother, right?" Jin pointed a woman in the picture. Naturally pale skin, fragile looking, aqua blue hair, and blue green eyes. "Is this your father?" Hiei touched the area around his eyes. The man in the picture had short black hair with white roots and tan skin. He had several bruises on his jaw and cuts on his cheeks. A strong look of boredom in his eyes.

_He has crimson eyes. He looks so familiar. His eyes are darker than mine. More like blood red._

"Eh? Jaganshi?" Jin blinked as Hiei stood up suddenly and left the room.

_Where is he. Where is Shuuhei?_

Hiei found the teacher on the balcony.

"I suppose you're going to corner me and question me for answers about your parents, who you are, and who am I," Gin sighed pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. "Shigure. You've heard of that name before, haven't you?"

_Shigure?_

_("Shigure, you can take the Imiko brat if you want. He's useless here so there'd be no point in keeping him here.")_

Gin threw a cut out article from a newspaper onto the desk.

"You make it seem that you can't speak. I checked with a doctor apparently even without treatment after having your voicebox removed, you should still be able to speak except with a rather high voice. Laliophobia, that's what you have, a fear of speaking," Gin stated, "You're scared that if you speak something will go wrong."

_Stop it._

"You can just keep using that, 'I can't speak' gesture but someone is going to find out," Gin continued, "Say something."

_Stop it._

"Say something," Gin ordered. Gin's hand wrapped around Hiei's neck. "Say something!"

"O-oi Gin, you're getting a little too serious about this," Jin said tugging at Gin's arm.

"He needs to learn how to speak and get over that damn laliophobia," Gin growled slamming Hiei's body against the wall.

"Stop that Gin. Stop trying to take your anger out on him," Touya scolded.

"What anger are you talking about?" Gin questioned.

"You abandoning Hina while she was pregnant," Touya continued. Gin dropped his hands.

_Abandoning my mother when she was pregnant? He's my father?_

"S-shut up!" Gin screamed, "How was I supposed to know she was pregnant?"

_How is this possible!_

"She was the one who moved!" Gin yelled, "Like hell I was supposed to use logic and figure out she was carrying children! She didn't even bother to stay in contact and tell me! What the hell was I supposed to do?"

Touya led Hiei out the door.

_Stay in contact? My mother left him?_

"Koorime stayed in contact with Touya for a while since they're second cousins and all. She was scared that telling you about the babies would ruin your life," Jin explained softly adding a sigh at the end.

"You were 16 while she was 20, of course she would feel responsible,"

_He was my age when my mother was pregnant._

"Give him some time. He'll calm down," Touya murmured.

_I don't want to waste my time on that useless oaf._

"This was your mother's diary and one of her most prized possessions. I thought you may want them so maybe you'll understand your mother and father a bit," Touya explained pulling an old diary off the shelf from the library. Touya moved to the 3rd shelf and knelt down to pull an ancient like music box. A circle made of small jewel sakura petals would dance around when the knob on the bottom was turned. "The song is called A Thousand Words(1)."

_My mother's diary._

Touya left the large library closing the door afterwards, shooing Saizo and Hattori away from the entrance.

_(Dear diary;_

_I think I've met an albino boy today but he has tan skin. His hair is kind of weird too. I thought he was going to commit suicide or something because he stood on the railing, on the roof of the mall, looking down. I was afraid he was going to scare the children so I ran up there to talk to him. He told me his name was Kohi Gin and that he wasn't a suicidal moron. I saw him in the newspaper before I think, he writes all those stories about children being abandoned and what their parents feel about it. I've read a few for college, they were so tragic and it hurt my heart to read the story word for word._

_Reporters and photographers always complain about his eyes. He doesn't make it seem like a real story by the way he looks so his work is always judged. They seem to miss the fact that a second year in high school was able to write such a story that makes everyone feel the tragedy. How come I see his eyes differently? I see all the pain, abuse, and neglect through his beautiful red eyes but there was also something missing. Something so important. I hope I can find what it is and replace all the pain in those eyes.)_

Hiei flipped the page.

_Something that's missing from his eyes. What would that be?_

_(Dear diary,_

_Gin-kun was shocked to find out I was in college. It does seem awkward that a college student would be at school waiting for a 2nd year to get out of school. Gin-kun gets made fun of a lot in his school just because he writes those stories. No one in school can relate to being abandoned and not knowing who you are or where you're from. I don't know either, I come from a strict family but never enough to abandon their own child. I've seen all the scars on his body. He does a lot of work to earn money for food and his house fairs. He can't do enough work, since he's still a minor, so he needs to work at the level of a genius at school. He does construction work so his hands are scarred badly and it seems so difficult to hold even a pencil in those hands.)_

_He didn't start off rich? I thought he was rich from the start._

_(Dear diary,_

_Gin got me this beautiful music box. I'll treasure this forever since this is the first present I've ever received from a boy. It's so beautiful that I started crying when I first saw it. It has crystal sakura petals with little crystals decorating it like snow. It costed him a lot of money but he says he can manage. He said that with a smile, it was just as beautiful as the music box. It's the first time I've seen him smile. My heart skips a few beats when I see his face. I think that I'm falling in love with him.)_

* * *

(1): A Thousand Words isn't mine... its from Final Fantasy XII

my um... my .. the chapters will be coming in later and later...

Uh.. Thanks to the ppl that reviewed! I GOT 427 HITS! Thanks for reading it, it means a lot to me.


	5. Sister

An old wrinkled photograph fell out of the diary. In the picture was a teenage boy and girl. The girl was a full head shorter than the boy with large blue eyes. She had small pink lips and a equally small nose. The girl wore a light blue kimono and a red obi. The boy had an arm curled around the girl's shoulders though he refused to look at the camera directly. He had crimson eyes, messy black hair with hidden strands of white among them. Hiei turned the photo over.

Hina-chan and Gin-kun

"Hina was one of those quiet strong will types," Hiei turned towards the doors. The man from the photo stood there. Only, he seemed older. His features were sharper.

_So this is what he looks like._

"Gin, Touya 'nd I are goi-" Jin stopped speaking, his smile vanished, "Hm... goin' fer your original look?"

"I figured that if I were to see her grave, I would need to dress the way she remembers me by," Gin answered tugging at the loose string on his dress shirt. Jin's flaming red hair was pulled on by the icy blue eyed Touya.

"What are you talking about?" Touya questioned.

"I'm visiting that grave and getting my ... daughter back," Gin replied.

_Daughter?_

Hiei looked confused.

"Yukina? You haven't bother to get her for the past few years. Why bother now?" Touya questioned calmly though Hiei could see his temper flaring. Gin fixed the collar of his dress shirt before exitting the room, taking the keys from Hattori.

"Lets say, something happened," Gin smirked watching Hiei from the hallway mirror. Hiei shot him a 'what are you talking about' glare.

_Yukina... my sister?_

("She has Yukina already so why need Imiko brat,")

"Do you remember your sister?" Touya questioned, "She resembles Hina a lot, only she has Gin's eyes and hands. You both have Hina's height but Gin's eyes. I think you got more of Hina's features than Gin's."

"Her overly large sized eyes," Jin chuckled.

_Mother?_

The word sounded alien even in his mind. Touya blinked.

"Hiei, do you have a small gem with you?" Touya asked, "It's smooth, very small. It's translucen-"

_No._

* * *

"Gin, yer back," Jin exclaimed loudly. "What took you so lo-" 

Jin was rewarded with a kick by Touya.

"People are trying to sleep," Touya muttered rubbing his eyes, "Why are you back so late?"

"Is Hiei asleep?" Gin questioned only his head visable through the door.

"He went to bed ages ago," Touya replied. Gin fully opened the door, revealling the small girl resembling a Japanese Doll in his arms.

"Eh? Yukina," Jin shouted.

"Quiet fool," Gin hissed. Touya examined the red swollen cheek of Gin with confusion, "I'm not exactly a welcomed guest over there. There are some bags in the car, go fetch them."

Jin muttered to himself about being a dog to people.

"Gin, what's going on?"

"Yukina agreed to live here with us,"

"In this house?"

"I had Hattori prepare the guest room, her clothes are in the car, and I prepared all the forms and had the head master arrange her transfer. She's going to stay as Koorime Yukina," Gin replied smoothly.

* * *

Hiei noticed as months went by that living with Yukina meant being kind to his elders. Yusuke couldn't curse or attack people at random in the house anymore. Gin couldn't smoke inside his office. Touya couldn't come back late dragging along a drunk Jin. Hattori couldn't just randomly drive off to do whatever he did when it was past 11. Saizo couldn't cook any food for anyone once 8:00 passed. Another thing he began to notice was a middle aged man, who would come every 3 weeks, entering the house without permission. The man reeked of whiskey to a point that it was painful to breathe near the man. The middle aged man was slightly bald, sunglasses always covered his eyes, yellow decayed teeth, and tann skin with white hair. He seemed to always rush into Gin's office unannounced and furious but would waltz out of the room after 30 minutes passed. Touya, Jin, Hattori, and Saizo would glare at the man. Once in a while, Gin would be heard slamming his hands on the wooden surface of his desk and screaming at the man to get out, that would lead to a horrible class the next day. 

One day, instead of Gin attending class, Touya had taken his place. When Hiei and Yukina returned him, Gin would still be locked in his office. Several weeks went by like this. Food left out for him to eat late at night, water dripping from the showers early in the morning, and the thick smell of smoke emitted from the closed office.

"Father? Are you alright?" Yukina called through the door. Her ruby eyes narrowed from the thickness of the smoke. Crystal tears leaked from her eyes. "Father? Please, open the door."

* * *

Kage: i don't own this ... just so you know... uh.. yea.. also.. sorry about any mistakes, errors, and that sort of thing.. really really sorry.. I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter... A Thousand Words isn't mine..its from Final Fantasy XII.. thank you for reading and I hope you review! 


	6. Fights

Kage: OO i'm sorry for the extremely long delay.

Kurama: Forgive her, she's ill.

Kage: Why do all the pretty boys make fun of me?

Hiei: Because we have that power

Kage: TT I don't own... TT

* * *

"What's this?" Saizo questioned holding a vanilla folder.

"Your paycheck," Gin answered.

"But you usually put it into our bank account," Hattori muttered.

"You're both 18, I want you out of this house," Gin replied. Saizo dropped the folder and stared dumbly.

"What are you talking about,"

"I want you out of my house. Your credit cards are inside and everything," The chain smoker answered. Hattori bent down slowly to retrieve the folder but Saizo stepped on the folder.

"I'm not moving out of this house," Saizo said clearly. Hattori sighed and swiped the folder out from under the chef's feet.

"Lets go,"

"No, I want to stay here," Saizo growled angrily at Hattori. "Aren't you the least bit upset?!"

"This is Gin's choice and it's his house," Hattori replied coolly before walking out. Saizo threw a glare, that looks suspiciously like the evil eye, towards Gin before leaving.

"Hm... no more formalities," Gin smirked behind his hand. Touya and Jin who were watching looked at each other confused.

"What's going on?" Jin inquired. "They've been living here for almost 10 years."

"They're adults, they can survive on their own," Gin answered smoothly.

"They aren't here. So tell the truth," Touya pried.

"I'm getting sued by the Koorime Family for kidnapping Yukina,"

What does that have to do with anything?" Jin mumbled to himself confused.

"It means, I don't want them to see me in this kind of predicament," Gin explained.

"That's your reason?!" Jin exclaimed. Jin stormed out of the room and slammed the office door shut.

"What's happened to you?" The shorter man muttered. Gin shuffled through some of his files before sitting down and pulling out a cigarette. "Yukina doesn't want you smoking in here."

"She doesn't want a lot of things,"

"You take her i-. No. You take both of them in. You shower them with all these things and you flat out ignore them. As if you were the one watching them grow up. They accepted you, you should be grateful," Touya growled.

"I want to get some sleep," Gin murmured searching for his lighter.

"Maybe, you should just get out of feeling damn sorry about yourself,"

"If you didn't feel so damn guilty about Hina's death, you wouldn't even care about them," Gin shot back finding the lighter in the bottom left drawer.

"You're such a bastard, THis was the reason she left," Touya snapped. The smoker's hand clenched around the lighter. Knuckles turning white.

"Ge- actually, take the damn house, take the damn kids, take my foundation. You can even take my money. Hell, I'll even give you my name! You think you deal with all my problems, go ahead!" Gin shouted before leaving the room swiftly. Touya watched the door slam for the second time. The icy eyed man sat down in Gin's chair. He spun around several times before looking out the balcony window. Touya jumped up when he noticed a figure wearing a white dress shirt jump into the car. The moonlight reflecting off the silver Infiniti as it drove off. Yukina ran into the room.

"Where's he going?" Touya looked indifferent to Yukina's question.

"Who?"

"Otou-san,"

"I'm not sure. He probably went out to drink or get a smoke,"

"Hattori-san and Saizo-san, what about them? They looked extremely upset,"

"Nothing will happen to them. Where's Hiei?" Touya inquired suddenly. Yukina chewed the bottom of her lip nervously. Touya's ice blue pools narrowed and he walked towards the door. He poked his head through and saw the gravity defying hair. Touya looked down. A tanned arm shielding his face, knees pulled towards his face.


	7. Kitsunes

Kage: I really am sorry!! No own as usual..

_Hiei's thoughts..._

"Quotes"

* * *

"I'm passing back your tests. I'm not exactly impressed with the grades," Touya announced, his voice almost void of all emotion. Hiei looked at his paper. 

_How did I get a 95? This is the right answer, I'm sure of it._

The mute looked at his answer before sneaking a look at Kurama's test.

_How did the kitsune get 100? I guess there is a reason why they're called kitsunes._

"I expect all those who failed to stay after school in room 1-F," Touya continued while shuffling papers. Once the bell rang, Touya picked up the papers and left the room without another word.

_Why is he still upset about the fight... It's been 2 weeks so what if he hasn't returned._

"Are you worried?" Kurama questioned curiously; his emerald eyes gleaming. "You shouldn't really, he leaves quite often. He'll return sooner or later."

_Hopefully later._

"Hey, Jaganshi! I heard you were living with the really cute girl with the red eyes," Another student smirked. "Maybe I should go find her. She'll probably go for anyone."

_Don't do anything, don't do anything._

"She's probably a slut just like y-" The sentence was never finished. The student had fallen out of his chair though Hiei looked genuinely confused. Kurama hid a smile under the locks of crimson hair as his right hand crept back to him.

"I think your chair slipped," Kurama commented innocently.

_I didn't need your help. I could have handled it on my own._

" 'Your own' would involve you getting suspended and we would have another member from your family missing," Hiei blinked.

_How did...?_

"You get this glint in your eye that means you're going to do something involving violence," Kurama explained.

_I do not._

Hiei glared at the kitsune.

"You're doing it again," Kurama sang. Hiei looked away.

_Child._

"Class! Settle down please!"

_I bet he's lived for over a thousand years.. that's how he knows all these things. Then some weird hunter shot him and he came here and turned human. So that means I'm smarter since he's had an extra thousand years. Damnit, thinking about the stupid kitsune is making me crazy._

Hiei looked to the side just to see Kurama staring at him with a evil smirk that didn't belong on the red-heads face. The crimson eyed boy turned away quickly silently seething.

_Who does he think he is? Smirking at me._


End file.
